Junior Avengers
by hulkgirl333c
Summary: In the year 2025, our world falls apart and we begin to question everything we thought we knew. The children of the Avengers, people we thought were fictional characters, are forced to step up to the plate as villains begin to resurface. What happens next? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. SHIELD Profiles

Hi everybody, this is my first fanfiction, so any comments or reviews would be extremely helpful. This story is about the Avenger's children and their lives. It takes place in the summer of 2025, when all the superheroes have retired and as far as anybody knows, they're just works of fiction. The first few chapters will be about how the team was formed and will be told in first person. The following chapters will all be in third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the Avengers or other Marvel characters. However, I do own the Junior Avengers and my other OC's in this story.

**Intro: S.H.I.E.L.D. Profiles (a few weeks into the future)**

**Jet:**  
>Name: Stark, Ryan H.<br>DOB: 03/27/2009  
>Age: 16<br>Height: 5'11"  
>Weight:156 lbs.<br>Hair: Black  
>Eyes: Green<br>Gender: Male  
>Citizenship: United States<br>Birthplace: Malibu, CA  
>Race: Caucasian<br>Species: Human  
>Markings: Two small, parallel scars on bottom of right foot.<br>Family: Anthony Edward Stark, Father; Virginia "Pepper" Potts, Mother; Sarah Maria Stark, Sister  
>Education: Grammar School<br>Criminal: NONE  
>Powers: NONE<br>Abilities: High-level intellect; Skilled in engineering and computer science  
>Weapons: Jet Armor (variant of Iron Man armor: See Section 7 for blueprints.)<br>Strengths: Increased intelligence allows for better negotiation and reasoning; basic hand-to-hand combat ability; high-tech armor  
>Weaknesses: Terrible at strategizing; self-centered and egotistical personality; doesn't think before he acts; vulnerable to injury and illness<br>Threat Level: Medium

**Commando Girl:**

Name: Romanova-Rogers, Anastasia  
>DOB : 0730/2009  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5'9"  
>Weight: 132 lbs.<br>Hair: Red  
>Eyes: Blue<br>Gender: Female  
>Citizenship: Russia United States  
>Birthplace: Moscow, Russia<br>Race: Caucasian  
>Species: Superhuman<br>Markings: NONE  
>Family: Steve Rogers, Father; Natalia (Natasha) Alianovna Romanova, Mother; Jim Rogers, Half-brother; Sharon Rogers, Stepmother; James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, Stepfather; Imo Barnes, Stepsister (adopted)<br>Education: Grammar School  
>Criminal: NONE<br>Powers: Increased strength and stamina; heightened metabolism  
>Abilities: Skilled in hand-to-hand combat<br>Weapons: Handgun; shield (previously owned by Captain America)  
>Strengths: Advanced combat strategy; great leader; determined; willing to make sacrifices<br>Weaknesses: Fears water and cold temperatures; will do anything to protect her team  
>Threat Level: Very High<p>

**(No known alter ego)**:  
>Name: Jones, Becca<br>DOB: 04/25/2011  
>Age: 14<br>Height: 5'4"  
>Weight: 117 lbs.<br>Hair: Brown  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Gender: Female  
>Citizenship: Unknown; presumed United States<br>Birthplace: Unknown  
>Race: Caucasian<br>Species: Unknown; presumed human  
>Markings: None known<br>Family: None known  
>Education: Grammar School<br>Criminal: NONE  
>Powers: None known<br>Abilities: Genius-level intellect; advanced knowledge in the field of gamma radiation  
>Strengths: None known<br>Weaknesses: None known; presumed vulnerability to injury and illness  
>Threat Level: Very High<p>

**Blue Jay:**  
>Name: Barton, Brett<br>DOB: 12/10/2009  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5'8"  
>Weight: 141 lbs.<br>Hair: Blonde  
>Eyes: Blue<br>Gender: Male  
>Citizenship: United States<br>Birthplace: Manhattan, NY  
>Race: Caucasian<br>Species: Human  
>Markings: NONE<br>Family: Clint Barton, Father; Barbara "Bobbi" Barton, Mother; Anna Barton, Sister; Barney Barton, Uncle  
>Education: Grammar School<br>Criminal: NONE  
>Powers: NONE<br>Abilities: Skilled with bow and arrow; trained in hand-to-hand combat  
>Weapons: Collapsible bow; assortment of arrows (regular and specialized)<br>Strengths: Ambidextrous fighter; perfect aim; persistent  
>Weaknesses: Puts too much faith in others; prone to distraction; naive; vulnerable to injury and illness<br>Threat Level: Medium

**Thunderstrike:**  
>Name: Thorson, Roan<br>DOB: 01/20/ 2009  
>Age: 16<br>Height: 6'10"  
>Weight: 323 lbs.<br>Hair: Blonde  
>Eyes: Blue<br>Gender: Male  
>Citizenship: Asgard United States  
>Birthplace: Asgard<br>Race: Caucasian  
>Species: Demigod<br>Markings: NONE  
>Family: Thor Odinson, Father; Jane Foster, Mother; Terra Foster, Sister; Loki Laufeyson, Uncle (adopted)<br>Education: Grammar School  
>Criminal: NONE<br>Powers: Increased strength and durability; elemental control over lightning; ability to fly  
>Abilities: Skilled swordsman<br>Weapons: Sword made from unknown metal  
>Strengths: High indurance; unstoppable in combat; not easily fatigued; invulnerable to illness and minor injury<br>Weaknesses: Too stubborn; lets his emotions blind him; vulnerable to severe injury  
>Threat Level: Very High<p>

**Black Pantheress**:  
>Name: Munroe, Skylar<br>DOB: 10/24/2009  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5'6"  
>Weight: 125 lbs.<br>Hair: Brown  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Gender: Female  
>Citizenship: Wakanda United States  
>Birthplace: Wakanda<br>Race: African  
>Species: Superhuman<br>Markings: Three claw marks on left shoulder  
>Family: T'Challa, Father; Ororo Munroe, Mother; Charles Munroe, Brother; T'Chaka Munroe, Brother; Logan Munroe, Brother; Hank Munroe, Brother; Jaryn Monroe, Brother<br>Education: Grammar School  
>Criminal: NONE<br>Powers: Increased strength and agility; Heightened senses  
>Abilities: Genius-level intellect; advanced knowledge in the field of technology and computer science<br>Weapons: Vibranium claws, bow and arrows, spear, and dagger  
>Strengths: Able to easily gain intelligence on the enemy; fast reflexes; good judgment of character; strong hand-to-hand combat; able to break into most secure locations<br>Weaknesses: Sometimes unwilling to make compromises; cares too much about what others think of her; doesn't like to take help, orders, or advice; tries to tackle large problems on her own  
>Threat Level: Very High<p>

**Pixie**:  
>Name: Pym, Sophia R.<br>DOB: 09/03/2009  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5'3"  
>Weight: 113 lbs.<br>Hair: Blonde  
>Eyes: Blue<br>Gender: Female  
>Citizenship: United States<br>Birthplace: Beverly Hills, CA  
>Race: Caucasian<br>Species: Superhuman  
>Markings: Pink swirl designs around eyes (in shrunken form)<br>Family: Henry "Hank" Pym, Father; Janet Pym, Mother; Louis Stephan Pym, Brother  
>Education: Grammar School<br>Criminal: NONE  
>Powers: Ability to shrink herself at will; can create blasts of bioelectric energy from her hands; grows wings that allow her to fly (in shrunken form)<br>Abilities: Genius-level intellect; advanced knowledge in the field of science  
>Weapons: NONE<br>Strengths: Keen eyesight; potential to be a great fighter; willing to test her limits  
>Weaknesses: Small size increases vulnerability to attacks; sometimes refuses to fight; fears unacceptance; emotions are easily manipulated; vulnerable to injury and illness<br>Threat Level: Low

**Sting:**  
>Name: Pym, Louis S.<br>DOB: 09/03/2009  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5'5"  
>Weight: 130 lbs.<br>Hair: Auburn  
>Eyes: Blue<br>Gender: Male  
>Citizenship: United States<br>Birthplace: Beverly Hills, CA  
>Race: Caucasian<br>Species: Superhuman  
>Markings: NONE<br>Family: Henry "Hank" Pym, Father; Janet Pym, Mother; Sophia Rachael Pym, Sister  
>Education: Grammar School<br>Criminal: NONE  
>Powers: Ability to shrink and grow at will; can talk to insects<br>Abilities: High-level intellect; advanced knowledge in the field of technology  
>Weapons: Ray gun (capable of shrinking and stunning enemies)<br>Strengths: Spirited fighter; carries out attacks with extreme accuracy; knows when to fall back  
>Weaknesses: High risk for mental illness; unstable emotions; vulnerable to injury and illness<br>Threat Level: High

**(No known alter ego):**  
>Name: Walters, Kevin<br>DOB: 05/29/2009  
>Age:16<br>Height: 7'1"  
>Weight: 370 lbs.<br>Hair: Black  
>Eyes: Gray<br>Gender: Male  
>Citizenship: United States<br>Birthplace: Santa Fe, NM  
>Race: Caucasian<br>Species: Superhuman  
>Markings: NONE<br>Family: Jennifer Walters, Mother  
>Education: Grammar School<br>Criminal: NONE  
>Powers: Increased strength and metabolism; ability to absorb radiation; can jump considerable lengths<br>Abilities: High-level intellect; skilled in hand-to-hand combat  
>Weapons: NONE<br>Strengths: Focused in battle; able to absorb extreme amounts of radiation and put it to use; appears to have no limits (he might be as strong as the Hulk was, or stronger)  
>Weaknesses: Lets his anger get the best of him; when extremely focused, his attacks can become mindless; underestimates himself; afraid to test his limits<br>Threat Level: Very High

**Hulk Girl**:  
>Name: Unknown<br>DOB: Unknown  
>Age: Unknown<br>Height: Unknown; presumed 9'  
>Weight: Unknown; presumed 975 lbs.<br>Hair: Green  
>Eyes: Green<br>Gender: Female  
>Citizenship: Unknown<br>Birthplace: Unknown  
>Race: Unknown<br>Species: Unknown; presumed Superhuman  
>Markings: Small, vertical scar on left leg; scar on right elbow; diagonal scar on lower back<br>Family: None known; occasionally resides with Becca Jones  
>Education: NONE<br>Criminal: NONE  
>Powers: Increased strength and metabolism; can jump extreme lengths; presumed ability to shift forms between herself and her alter ego<br>Abilities: Skilled in hand-to-hand combat  
>Weapons: NONE<br>Strengths: Unstoppable; doesn't fear having to keep her identity secret; invulnerable to all forms of illness and injury  
>Weaknesses: None known<br>Threat Level: Extremely High

Thanks for reading my fanfiction. The first chapter will be about Jet. After that, the other characters will slowly be introduced in their own point of view. If it starts out rough, I'm really sorry. I've had this planned out in my head for years, but it's still hard to put it into words, especially during the first person chapters in a guy's point of view. Also, I'm pretty busy with homework this year, so I might be a little slow in publishing the chapters. I would like to thank my friend for helping to bring my characters to life in the cover they drew and my beta reader for taking the time to help me improve my writing. I would also like to thank anybody who actually writes a comment about my fanfiction, whether it be a good review, a bad review, or an idea.

Sincerely,

hulkgirl333c


	2. Jet's Story

**Chapter 1: Jet's Story**

Hey, I'm Jet. You may know me as the son of Iron Man, Ryan Stark, the leader of the Junior Avengers, or the most handsome guy in the world.

(Oh please. First of all, nobody knows you. Second, you're not even qualified to be a leader, and lastly, who told you that you were handsome?)

Shut up Commando Girl! I'll have you know that every girl in school is dying to go out with me. You know, why don't I just tell everybody how this team started? Then they can decide who the real leader of this team is. Hint, hint, it's me.

(Wow, really?)

Whatever.

So anyways, a few weeks ago, my parents left on an important business trip. I was left alone at our mansion in California.

Well my sister was there too, but she's younger than me and between her incredibly long conversations on her cell phone and her trips to the mall, it was almost like she wasn't there either.

I was just spending the summer playing with my holographic gaming system like any other guy my age when it just broke down. You can probably imagine how upset I was. I had just finished level 87!

(Get to the point already!)

Fine then!

Luckily, I knew how to fix my gaming system. My dad taught me engineering when I turned sixteen. All I needed were a few tools from the basement.

The same basement I was never allowed to be in without parental supervision, but who cares about the details.

When I got downstairs, I really got to see my dad's lab for the first time. Usually, he just tells me to wait at the door while he gets any equipment he needs, but I was curious and I didn't exactly know where the tools were, so I kept on walking until I reached a safe with a 4-digit security code.

_0725_

My dad really needs to stop setting his birthday as his security codes. I was pretty surprised when I opened the safe and saw a room instead of tools. I walked through the safe door and my first thought was, _My dad is a geek._

The walls were filled with tons of replica Iron Man armors. I knew my dad read a comic book every once a while, but I never knew he was such a fan. However, I did have to admire the talent it took to make these suits.

I'm sorry, I just had to try one on.

"Hmm, I wonder what this button does."

Next thing I knew, I had crashed into a wall entirely decorated with Iron Man memorabilia.

Luckily, it was all holographic, so I hadn't damaged anything.

Among all the comic books and newspapers, there was a video feed. A news reporter was covering a fight between the Avengers and a super villain wearing some sort of golden horn helmet.

"And with a final repulsor blast, Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man finishes the fight."

"Funny, my dad has the same name… and the same face! Oh my gosh, my dad is Iron Man!"

I started thinking to myself,_ MY dad, the genius billionaire scientist in charge of Stark Industries, is actually Iron Man?_ I started pacing the floor as I took everything in.

"How could this be happening? There's no way my dad could possibly be Iron Man. I mean, he's cool and all, but not that cool. I have to be dreaming. That's the only possible explanation. I'll just pinch myself and this will all be over."

I gave myself a quick pinch, but I was still wearing the suit, so it didn't really do me any good. I slapped myself on the head a couple of times after realizing that I was still in the suit.

"Repulsors activated."

"Wait, what?"

I fell backwards as a blast of blue light hit my chest.

"Ow! Wait a minute, these things actually work?"

I would have totally tested out the repulsors some more, but just then, I heard a loud noise upstairs followed by a scream.

"Sarah!"

No Answer.

I called again… still no answer.

I would've called her on her cell, but I didn't see how I was going to reach my pocket with the suit on.

I ran upstairs which was surprisingly easy, considering how heavy the suit must be.

By the time I had reached my sister's bedroom, it was too late. Her cell phone was lying on her bed. Something was definitely wrong. I heard an engine blast outside. A large aircraft with some sort of octopus logo was soaring off into the sky. I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered that I was in the armor. I seem to forget that a lot.

"Okay, Iron Man's suits can fly. I just need to figure out how. Umm…"

I backed up a few steps and took off running. At the last second, I jumped. Nothing was going to keep me away from my sister. Nothing, that is, except for the cliff that I was falling down. I automatically started freaking out.

"Ahhhhhh! How does thing work? Abracadabra! Hocus Pocus! Fly! Uhh… uhh… Autopilot on!"

What kind of person doesn't install an autopilot in a flying suit? I thrust my arms out, attempting to break my fall. I braced myself for impact, but I never hit the ground. I looked down and saw a steady stream of light coming from my hands and feet keeping me hovering in midair. I could fly! I pushed myself up. It was kinda like swimming.

The aircraft was getting away. I flew after it and saw my sister gagged and bound to a chair inside of it. She seemed to be unconscious, but I couldn't tell with all the creepy goons around her. One of them looked my way.

Too late, I flew out of sight. All of a sudden, I found myself dodging hundreds of missiles until one of them almost hit me. I put my hand out in front of me and managed to blast one of the missiles. Sometimes I forget how incredibly awesome I am. I flew up to the window, shooting any missiles that got too close. I managed to crash through the window, landing right in the middle of a group of goons. They started pointing at me and speaking in some kind of foreign language.

One of them tried to grab me, but I got up and pointed my hand at him. For a moment, he looked afraid of me. That didn't last long though. Soon, all of the goons started shooting at me. I couldn't feel anything through the suit, although it was hard to focus with all the gunshots ringing out. A couple of goons caught me off guard and threw me back out of the window.

I started to fall, but I quickly recovered and flew in front of the aircraft, to no avail. Instead of stopping or going around me, they just started firing more missiles. These ones were bigger and much to my dismay, repulsor-resistant. I was dodging them left and right.

Somehow, I managed to evade most of them, but the heat-seekers were still hot on my trail. Ha! Heat-seekers… hot… get it? Uhh, so anyways, I started flying towards the ocean in an attempt to hide my heat signature. I would have led the missiles towards the aircraft, but my sister was in there, and I didn't want her getting hurt.

The ocean was still pretty far away and the missiles were getting closer and closer by the second. I managed to fly a few more feet before one of them finally hit me. It didn't hurt, but it managed to throw me off balance, allowing a couple more missiles to hit my hands and feet.

All of a sudden, I started to fall. I tried propelling myself upwards, but my repulsors had stopped working. It was time for Plan B, scream my head off and hope that I survive. Luckily, I managed to crash-land into some trees not too far away from my house. I looked up and saw that the aircraft had gotten away. Sarah was gone and there was nothing I could do to save her. I had failed.

"Sir, there is an unknown person approaching the mansion. Security systems are offline. Would you like me to turn them on?

"What the… Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

"I am JARVIS, a program in the Iron Man armor. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"Ryan Stark, Tony Stark's son."

"Tony Stark does not have a son."

"What?! I think you need to update your facts mister Germis, or whatever your name is."

"JARVIS. It's an acronym. Just A Really Very Intelligent System."

"Wow, that's a… uhh… really very intelligent name all right."

I still can't believe my dad came up with a name like that. I mean, seriously. A really very intelligent system… and what's up with the old butler voice?

"Your birth records indicate that what you are saying is true. I see ego and sarcasm are genetic, as is forgetfulness. The unknown person has entered the mansion and is heading towards the lab, which you have not locked."

After hearing that, I rushed to the house and ran downstairs. Not surprisingly, the unknown person had already entered the lab and was standing in the armory. He wasn't one of the goons, or at least he wasn't wearing the same stupid outfit as they were.

He was wearing a gray sweatshirt and black jeans. The hood of the sweatshirt was covering his face in shadow, so I couldn't tell who he was. I looked at him again and saw that he had a gun hanging from his belt. That left me with only one option. Attack now, ask questions later.

I charged towards the man and attempted to punch him, but he simply stepped out of the way. I tried to punch him a few more times, but each time, he either blocked me or dodged me. Then he started to fight back. He back-flipped over me and gave a sharp kick to my lower back.

Just my luck! First my sister gets kidnapped, and now I'm fighting an armed ninja. I tried to fight back, but I was already weak from my fall earlier. He continued to fight me until he saw that I no longer had the strength to fight back. He took a step back and looked me over, as if he was waiting for me to start fighting again.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked as I started to get back on my feet.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question."

His voice was surprisingly high and soft.

"I asked you first."

"Are you really that childish? I was kinda hoping the information on your S.H.I.E.L.D. profile wasn't true."

"My what? You know what, never mind. I don't want to know. Just tell me who you are and take off your hood. It would be nice to see who I'm talking to."

Much to my surprise, he actually did what I said. He took off his hood, revealing that he was actually a she.

"Anastasia Romanova, not pleased to meet you."

"Then why'd you break into my house."

"Sorry Mr. Stark, I was looking for someone else."

"Mr. Stark? That's a first. My dad's name is Mr. Stark. You can call me Ryan."

"Wait, you already know? This is great! Now I won't have to deal with trying to explain anything to you or you thinking that I'm crazy."

Oh, I definitely thought she was crazy, alright.

"Hold on a sec. I just met you. I have no idea what's going on here, but my sister just got kidnapped by these goons with an octopus logo…" I started to say.

"Hydra."

"Hi who? My name's Ryan. I thought we were done with introductions."

"No, Hydra. They're the ones that kidnapped your sister."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? You can take me to them."

"Not yet. I'll need to train you."

"For what?"

"You've obviously never fought a super villain before."

"Wait those guys were super villains? Like, real super villains?"

"Yes, and if you want to survive your encounter with them, you need to be trained, or at least have a good team backing you up. You obviously don't belong to a team yet, so training seems to be your only option."

She looked almost sad when she was talking about having a team, but I still didn't trust her. After all, she was a stranger.

"I don't need help from a girl. Give me one good reason I should even trust you."

Next thing I knew, she had me pinned against the wall.

Man, was she strong.

You know, for a girl.

"Besides the fact that you have to trust me because I'm way stronger than you, even with your suit on? Well, you could always choose to trust me for the same reason I'm choosing to trust you. As much as I hate to admit it, we're the same, you and me. Eleven years ago, I found out something about my parents that changed my life forever. Look…"

She started taking off her sweatshirt and pants, which kinda freaked me out. Whoever she was, I'd say she was a few sandwiches short of a picnic… not that I was complaining or anything.

"Uhh, you know, that's not really necessary. I think I trust you now. You don't need to…"

Then I saw that she was wearing something underneath. I couldn't make it out, but it looked like some sort of spangly outfit.

"You are Ryan Stark, son of Iron Man and Pepper Potts. I am Anastasia Romanova, daughter of Black Widow and Captain America."


End file.
